1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for magnetically treating a liquid as it flows through conduit structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel treatment apparatus designed to magnetically treat fuel flowing through a fuel conduit as it flows from a fuel source to a fuel combustion chamber for generally enhancing or improving the combustive properties of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an interesting discussion on the topic of exposing hydrocarbon molecules to magnetic fields for enhancing the combustive properties thereof, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,765, which issued to Twardzik and discloses an Apparatus for Subjecting Hydrocarbon-Based Fuels to Intensified Magnetic Fields for Increasing Fuel Burning Efficiency ('765 patent) (See generally Column Nos. 1 and 2). Essentially, when a magnetic force is applied across the path of a flowing hydrocarbon fuel, the hydrocarbon molecules tend to align with the direction of the magnetic field. As the axis of the electrons in the hydrocarbon molecules become aligned with the external magnetic field, the angular momentum of the molecule no longer averages out to zero as is the normal case in molecules not possessing permanent dipole moments. The fluctuating dipole moments under the influence of the external magnetic field acquire a net attractive force which produces a stronger bonding with oxygen ions . . . As a result of the produced moment, the complex fuel molecules tend to uncluster, straighten and produce higher combustion efficiencies. The increase in combustion efficiency is attributable to the unfolding of the hydrocarbon molecules which produce an increased surface area for more complete oxidation of the fuel. The unfolding of the fuel molecules is the major effect of the dipole being removed from its neutral state by the applied magnetic field. See the '765 patent, Column No. 1, Line Nos. 55-67 and Column No. 2, Line Nos. 1-3.
A myriad of devices, apparatuses, and systems have been developed in an effort to build upon the scientific principles underlying the goal of enhancing combustive properties of hydrocarbon based fuels by exposing the same to directed magnetic fields. The '765 patent, for example, teaches an apparatus for exposing hydrocarbon based fuels to a magnetic field comprising at least two permanent magnets having opposite faces polarized north and south, a cover box for containing each of said magnets and having a bottom opening and a peripheral depending flange having curved hollows for fitting closely about a fluid compartment vessel. Further disclosed is a backing plate for closing the bottom opening being recessed inward to permit the close fit of the fluid containment vessel within the curved hollows and strapping means for securing the cover box in fixed diametrically opposed position about the fluid containment vessel for creating an electromagnetic circuit having an enhanced substantially uniform non-directional magnetic flux density for the polarization of the molecules of the fuel to increase the combustion efficiency thereof.
Other relatively pertinent patent disclosures that expound upon the general concept of magnetically treating fluids by directing magnetic fields through the magnetically treatable fluids include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,145; 4,601,823; 4,605,145; 4,611,615; 4,659,479; 4,711,271; 4,716,024; 4,734,202; 4,755,288; 4,761,228; 4,808,306; 4,933,151; 4,935,133; 4,956,084; 4,946,590; 4,999,106; 5,024,271; 5,024,759; 5,030,344; 5,037,546; 5,044,347; 5,059,743; 5,063,368; 5,069,190; 5,076,246; 5,078,870; 5,124,045; 5,127,385; 5,129,382; 5,130,032; 5,171,487; 5,227,683; 5,236,670; 5,238,558; 5,243,946; 5,254,247; 5,269,915; 5,271,834; 5,307,779; 5,320,751; 5,329,911; 5,348,050; 5,359,979; 5,364,536; 5,366,623; 5,408,498; 5,411,143; 5,454,943; 5,460,718; 5,487,370; 5,500,121; 5,520,158; 5,520,158; 5,533,490; 5,536,401; 5,589,065; 5,664,546; Re. 35,689; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,716,520; 5,783,074; 5,804,067; 5,882,514; 5,943,998; 5,992,398; 6,041,763; 6,171,504; 6,450,155; 6,596,163; 6,599,419; 6,602,411; and 6,707,362.
From an inspection of these patent disclosures and other art generally known in the relevant art, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a hydrocarbon fuel treatment system that, in combination, comprises a fuel line assembly and a fuel treatment apparatus as specifically described throughout the following disclosure. The prior art thus perceives a need for a hydrocarbon fuel treatment system that comprises, in combination, a fuel line assembly and a fuel treatment apparatus as specifically described hereinafter. Excellent results have been obtained utilizing the fuel treatment apparatus as installed on fuel lines. Specifically, the device was tested by placing the same on diesel fuel lines on five long range hauler type semi-trailer type configurations. In this regard, when the fuel treatment apparatus was placed on the fuel lines of 6 test trucks, Test Truck No. 1 showed an increase of 1.1 mpg or 24% average; Test Truck No. 2 showed an increase of 0.5 mpg or 10% average; Test Truck #3 showed no significant increase in mpg; Test Truck #4 showed an increase of 0.7 mpg or 16% average; Test Truck No. 5 showed an increase of 1.0 mpg or 26% average; and Test Truck No. 6 showed an increase of 0.6 mpg of 9% average. It is noted hat environmentally harmful or detrimental emissions from more efficiently burned or combusted fuel in engines of the sort here described will also be significantly decrease, although specific test results in this regard, were not evaluated.